An outlier data point is a data point that is distant from other data points. That is, an outlier data point is a data point that deviates markedly from other data points of the sample in which it occurs. Outlier data point detection is used in a variety of different real world situations. For example, credit card transactions may be analyzed for outliers that correspond to fraudulent transactions. As another example, in the management of operations in which a large number of events can occur, it can be important to detect a problem—i.e., an outlier—relatively quickly so that appropriate corrective action can be taken. Other examples of real world situations in which outlier data point detection can be useful include, equipment monitoring and data center management, among other types of real world situations.